The Perks of being a Rebellious Princess
by fantasyfan12341234
Summary: Cassandra, Sapphira, Melanie and Mirajane are not your typical prissy princesses of Auradon Prep, nor do they plan to be. But when Sapphira gets caught when the girls attempt to break into FG's office to steal Melanie's confiscated Ipad and is forced to take Remedial Goodness Classes for a month, she never expected to embark on the adventures that she has been waiting for. (JayxOC)
1. Chapter 1: Remedial Goodness Class 101

**Chapter 1**

 **Remedial Goodness Class 101**

This was exhausting.

"Do you: A squish it with your foot, B trap it under a glass or C…"

' _How did I even end up here?'_

"You set it free!" Exclaimed Fairy Godmother dramatically waving her hands in the air. I think she was trying to pass out hints.

I was pretty sure the four newbies in front of me had the same thought in mind: She had too much fairy sugar in her Weetabix. Or whatever she takes.

"Carlos." She called on the guy in front of me, with white hair and black roots – it kind of looked fluffy… - wearing nothing else but red, black and white, who was crossing his arms as he was swinging on his chair enthusiastically. I'm glad at least he's enjoying himself.

"Em… B! You trap it under a glass!" He answered looking around, beaming with pride and hoping to gain looks of approval from his mates.

"No, honey. I'm afraid that's wrong."

The looks of disbelief came as an ultimate surprise to him, so much that he straightened his chair. "What…" he breathed in confusion. His friends chuckled at his reaction. The guy next to him even punched his arm playfully. I almost felt sorry for the guy.

I smirked quietly to myself at their banter and continued doodling on my page. It was appearing to be quite an entertaining piece of art. It had little tornadoes at the corners, a palace in the middle, a lot of stick people. I even attempted a dragon. It looked pretty fly, if I do say so myself. I heard the girl at my right, who the last time I checked, also seemed to be busy drawing in her book, while twirling a strand of her purple hair – now that's new – seemed to get that one right. Can you guess which one it was?

"C. You set it free." She replied, coolly. I liked the sound of her attitude.

I glanced up from my 'work' only to frown. Fairy Godmother was wiping the board only to inscribe a few more tiring questions. The clock unfortunately caught my attention. There was still 20 minutes of this left.

 _'Kill me!'_ I thought as I threw my head back in annoyance.

Okay, there was only one solution to this. I leaned back in my chair, stiffly. And I let my right hand slip quietly into the right pocket of my blue school jacket.

No one took notice.

I felt wires tangle around my fingers. A coy smile tugged on the edges of my lips.

Bingo.

I quickly dropped it on my lap and my pencil swapped hands. I was still eyeing Godmother. She was only on question 1 of this set of questions. I searched my left pocket the similar way. This time I took out my little rectangular treasure: my phone. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I need my phone to live or to take selfies or post them online or whatever, I just need it to contact people and: Music.

And now that the ultimate set was complete to listen to my favourites I did so, which did not only prove to be more entertaining than Remedial Goodness Class 101 but it also blocked out the constant bickering of the pair of idiots in front of me! Seriously when are they going to stop?!

"Boys, now." Warned FG before returning to her duties.

That stopped them for the next 10 seconds at least. I eyed the ceiling in frustration.

I can ace this class even without opening a book. She knows it. I'm A* the whole year so far. Anyone with the slightest bit of sense can ace this class. Which is probably why my personal average soars high above the rest. Most princesses and sadly even princes don't think outside the box, ever. Their cares stop at grand balls, dresses and tourney. How did I even end up here?

* * *

 **Yesterday afternoon~**

In the land of Auradon, high above the students of Auradon Prep, four girls went unnoticed on the roof. With cat-like agility, they swiftly made their way across the roof in an instant, only to duck under Fairy-Godmother's window.

"Okay, guys. Recap on the plan so that everyone's in." Instructed a girl with liquid brown eyes.

"Alright, I will distract Fairy-Godmother while, Cassandra lowers you down the window, snatch my Ipad from the glass cabinet and Mirajane keeps watch." Explained Melanie, the petite, half-mermaid.

Sapphira, with her coal black, thick hair tied in a pony-tail fastened by a golden hair babble, nodded approvingly.

"Sweet, I see we are all clear!" She placed her fist in front of her. "Just what are we?" she then asked smugly.

Melanie and Mirajane crossed glances and smiled, knowing what was coming and repeated her actions. "We are…"

Cassandra, who was crossing her arms just rolled her deep blue eyes, "We are still doing this?!" She interjected, "Seriously this is getting lame, we are nearly 17 for crying out loud!"

"Oh, just shut the hell up and join us. We did this when we were little we are doing this now. It's tradition. Full stop." Scolded Sapphira, her brown orbs almost glowing golden from offence.

The girls eyed her accusingly for a few moments before she gave in with a sigh. "Fine," she huffed and placed her fist in the centre, completing the circle.

"We are…" Sapphira began.

"Cool to the core!" They cheered, quietly of course, not to be detected before they waved their hand up into the air. Well Cassandra just mumbled, but still did it none the less.

"Can we get this over and done with? Seriously, if you would just stop using your electronic devices 24/7 and especially during class you wouldn't get your things confiscated." Said Cassandra with a scorn, her curly chestnut bangs swaying gently in the wind. Today her hair was pinned up with beautiful silver Greek clips that elegantly matched her purple, skinny yet comfy jeans and her black short sleeved crop top.

Melanie just rolled her eyes. "Yeah well it's not like as if I was posting selfies or anything. I was just checking to see when the next 'walkies' event was coming up because it will be nearby! And it was during form room so it technically wasn't even class!" She was wearing a white shirt, peach skinny jeans and a black belt.

"But Mel…You don't even have a dog…" wondered out loud Mirajane, as she furrowed her brows and placed a finger on her chin.

"A girl can have dreams you know…" She huffed.

Meanwhile, Sapphira took out a clip from her hair and began to pick the lock on the window.

Mira gasped as her light blue necklace caught the afternoon sun.

"Oh-oh So you are hoping your parents will get you a doggie? Or you are hoping to take someone else's while they are not looking?"

"What?!" Snapped Mel, "No…"

Mira shrunk herself, timidly. Her light blue hairband preventing her dark hair from covering her face. She began to frantically fumble with the helm of her peanut coloured dress that was decorated in beautiful hand stitched patterns which she has done herself.

"Well, y'know, cos you can see they aren't treating them right or something. My mother always said it is wrong to treat animals cruelly and that we should consider them as our brothers." She explained, looking a little guilty.

Mel sighed, "Yeah, I know what you mean…I just want to hang out at a place with rivers and dogs, you know?" She offered an apologetic smile.

The black haired copper skinned girl, instantly returned one.

"Guys. Keep it down!" Hushed Cassy.

 _Click_

"Yes! I got it! Okay Mel, you are up! Hurry!" she instructed.

And with that Melanie hopped off the rooftops with a few summersaults and landed on the freshly trimmed grass, without a sound.

"Okay, Saffron…get ready…" Suggested Cassandra with a slight tease.

"Who the hell are you calling Saffron?! I though we've been over this!" complained Sapphira while she prepared to lower herself.

"Hey, if we are still doing this 'cool to the core' thing then you are so being called Saffron again, darling!" She chirruped teasingly.

"Ugh, I will kill you one day for this." Mumbled the eldest daughter of the Sultan.

"Too late now, focus." Said the demi-goddess.

They heard lively knocks on the oak doors, followed by a highly pitched 'come in!'

"Oh it's you Melanie, what can I help you with?" They heard from down below.

Their voices were muffled from high above but it couldn't bother the princess of thieves. She quickly located her target. The glass cabinet, directly behind Fairy-Godmother's desk. If only Mel could…

"I have this…bad note that I've received…earlier this morning.

"What?! Is she insane?! We are busted! She is gonna know it was us if she notices the ipad missing, now!" Exclaimed Cassy, making Sapphira wobble.

She only sent up a threatening glare at her.

Cassy countered that with a pair of arching eyebrows, saying 'I'm telling you.'

Sapphy's hair dangled as she was lowered lower, and lower. She was really close to reaching the top of the cabinet.

"Aha, I see. Well let me just get my glasses they are on my desk…"

"Crap!" hissed Cassandra while Sapphira cringed.

"Actually!" roared Melanie, feeling rather sheepish when the headmistress gave her a questioning look.

"Actually…" she began as she through a quick glance at the two girls above.

"Yes…" Asked the Fairy Godmother completely clueless.

"Actually…" Repeated the petite girl, anxiously rubbing her neck, "Em…I could…Yeah. I could read it for you it's no biggie!"

"Oh." FG thought for a moment. "Why that's okay. Read away then."

Melanie took hold of the piece of paper, thinking of all possible movements to employ in unfolding the piece of paper and smoothing it out while doing so.

Meanwhile, Sapphira used her very practical clip to pick the lock and within seconds, it was open.

"Stu-dent. Mel-a-nie. Class-12-A" Read Mel.

Sapphira had to smirk at Mel's methods. She was good. As well as hilarious, she would have loved to see the look on Fairy Godmother's patient face. She chuckled inwardly at the thought.

As the glass cabinet opened the Ipad was out of there in a flash, however Cassandra could feel her hand loosing grip on Sapphira's legs.

"Saffira!" She whispered hoarshly.

As the thief looked up her brown eyes widened as she realised she did not have much time. She nodded feverishly as it was the signal to pull her up. The cabinet will not be locked now. She gave a thumbs up to Mel and she blinked three times in return, looking pleased.

"And as a re-sult her Ipad was confiscated," she finally finished off, the relief on both her and Fairy Godmother's face was clearly evident. "Fairy Godmother, I am very sorry. I am sorry for disrupting class. That is all that I wanted to say." Said Mel very dramatically, seeing that Sapphira was nearly at the ledge.

"So I just wanted to thank you for keeping it because I could feel the addiction setting in and now I am a free girl to do as I please. Thank you so much for taking up some of your time to listen to me…"

"Of course my dear."

"And I want to wish you all the best, you know bibity bappity boo and all that. Cheers."

And with that she left, suspiciously quickly.

But at that exact moment, Cassandra lost her grip on Sapphira's right leg and she almost dropped the Ipad.

Cassandra internally cursed and signalled Mira to help her out. As she rushed over Sapphira indicated that they should take the Ipad instead. Mira took it really quickly and set it on the outer ledge but before she could grab the dangling princess' leg, Cassandra lost her grip and Sapphira let out a squeal and landed on Fairy Godmother's desk.

"But Sapphira!" she exclaimed in utter surprise.

As Sapphira rubbed her head sheepishly, to all of their dismay the Ipad, as if by some unforeseen force dropped over the ledge and straight into Sapphira's arms.

It took Fairy Godmother a bit of time to put two and two together. She spun around in a dramatic fashion to conclude that the stolen item matches that of the confiscated one. As she turned she put on her scariest glare and firmly placed her hands on her hips.

"Why Miss, care to explain this?"

* * *

Oh yeah… stealing. Ugh, it wasn't practically stealing, I was returning my friends property. And of course nobody gave off to Robin Hood when he stole stuff from the rich and gave it to the poor. Typical just my luck. Although, I do admit. It was nice of her not to alert my parents. Especially mom. That would be the last thing she would need right now…

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

"Miss Abawa, I do understand that the past month has been extremely hard for you and please do believe me when the whole school has your sympathy."

Sapphira rolled my eyes instinctively from the chair sitting opposite her. The soft purple cushion made it extremely comfortable. It also made a good job at highlighting her beautifully toned skin, and her orange baggy trousers and sleeveless crop top. She also had a thin shawl wrapped around her neck.

"But that still does not give you the right to steal things. Especially right from under my nose. Just think about what your parents would think! Don't you think they would be ashamed to acknowledge that their eldest daughter is becoming a thief! I am afraid they will have to know. Bad habits such as these would have to be taken care of quickly." She reached for some pen and paper as she finished her tirade.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Sapphira objected grabbing Fairy Godmother's hands tenderly while putting on the cutest and most sorrowful puppy dog eyes that she could muster. "Please, Fairy Godmother. I really didn't mean to do it. I promise I won't do anything like this again. Just please don't tell my parents. I promise I will be good. I will do anything!"

That had Fairy Godmother thinking. Well clearly, she didn't do it out of badness. But her judgement of good and bad definitely needs a little makeover. And with that her punishment was born.

"Alright sweetie. I won't tell them." She concluded.

Sapphire let out a sigh of relief.

"But…"

Oh no. She didn't like the sound of that.

"You are to take Remedial Goodness Class 101 starting from tomorrow for one whole month unless I instruct otherwise. You miss a class for no reason, add on another month. You are late to class without a good reason also add on another month." She explained dutifully.

The princess in trouble could only blink several times. She means to tell her that she is to take extra classes of the most boring and exhausting class in the entire school curriculum?

Fairy Godmother flashed a fake smile.

She is the devil in disguise.

Sapphira also smiled her brightest smile, silently hoping it would blind Fairy G for a few moments.

"Of course Ma'am. We have a deal."

* * *

I sighed. Well at least, Mel and all didn't get into trouble.

Meanwhile, Fairy Godmother's daughter Jane came into the room, she wanted to get some papers signed so that allowed us to kill some time. I also noticed that she jumped as she passed the quartet every time, which I found weird but like I said: I just wanted to be out of here…

* * *

Cassandra was leaning against the exquisite door frame of Fairy Godmother's office when Sapphira was let out of the room. She didn't notice her at first but then she caught the scent of olives and darted her gaze to her right.

Cassandra gave her sadistic smile.

"So let me guess, you have to pick chewing gum off the benches for the next month?" she asked casually.

"Worse." Replied Sapphira casually.

That made Cassandra's casual facial expression turn to that of concern.

"They aren't going to tell your parents are they?" she asked in a dead serious tone.

"No, I just have to attend remedial classes in Goodness for a month. And I can't be late or absent or it will be a lot longer." She explained as she waved her to start walking.

She wasn't sure but she could hear Cassandra sigh in relief, before her bored expression resurfaced again. She walked with her arms crossed behind her neck.

"Well, it's not so bad. Since Mel has been freaking out and feeling extra guilty I guess she will do you a lot of favours from now on since we all seem to be in the clear…" Casandra wondered out loud.

Sapphira absent-mindedly smiled.

"Well at least FG only suspected me and no one else. But then again, did you seriously think she was going to connect Melanie with this incident?" She asked on the verge of laughter.

They both giggled at how splendid their plan was, as they made their way down the hallway to their dorms.

* * *

"C. You give it a bottle."

"You are on fire girl!" exclaimed Carlos, "How do you do it?"

Oh damn what question are we on?

"It's easy you just pick the one that sounds the least fun to do." She replied shrugging.

Gasps of realisation echoed throughout the classroom. I tried my best to supress a smirk.

"Ah, that makes sense." Said the guy with the beanie and long brown hair.

I couldn't hold it.

I laughed.

But only for a moment before everyone turned to face me with Fairy G sending daggers my way. She was, of course smiling while she was doing so.

I think this is the first time that these guys even acknowledged that I'm there. Out of embarrassment that I've been caught laughing and that I was still unable to stop smiling I eyed the corner of the ceiling like my life depended on it, gently biting my lips.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the taller, tan guy let his gaze linger on me for a moment longer than the rest of them. I didn't give it much thought. The girl. Who was it? Mal? I could see she smirked at me along with the stylish black haired girl beside her.

"Well, dearie I am happy that you are enjoying this class so much, perhaps you would like to answer the next question since you have difficulty doing the right thing in these situations.

Question 2: what do you do when you realise you have taken someone else's property?

A) Keep it.

B) Return it to the lost and found department. Or

C) Bin it.

I plastered a smile on my face. Touché.

' _Or D ask the person I took it from if they want it and if they say no, keep it.'_

But of course if I were to say that I would only get into more trouble and she already has her hands full and I probably shouldn't push my luck.

"B. Return it to the lost and found department." I answered, correctly of course. Surprise!

She gave me an approving smile.

The guy… Jay? Was it? He turned around and gave me a questioning look, as if he was surprised that I would be caught at taking other people's stuff – don't get me wrong, I was surprised also, this incident was the first.

I just arched my brows which clearly stated: _What?_

Before he smirked and turned around.

I don't even know what happened after question 3 because the next thing I knew the two idiots in front of me were at each other's throats again. But this time Fairy G only suggested that they would use this energy on the tourney field.

I felt sorry for those wussies that were part of the team, already. I mean if Jay were to join them, he will kill them at tourney practice. Unlike the princes out there he had muscle. They were gonners for sure.

Then finally, through some divine intervention surely, class ended.

I was in middle of assembling my things only to throw them in my bag. When I noticed a mountain blocking out the sun.

"Hey there gorgeous."

Oh no, it was only Jay.

I arched my brows so high I think they got lost in my hair.

"Well, if you aren't the ladies man." I replied sarcastically.

As Fairy Godmother left, the two girls and Carlos followed also. I turned to leave.

"So hey," he said as he just leapt over my table.

Not bad, I have to hand it to him, he has moves.

I turned to face him with my files in my hands.

"Can I help you?" I enquired playfully.

"What did Fairy Godmother mean by that question?" he asked casually.

I smirked at him.

"That, young sir, is none of your beeswax." I replied smugly and dramatically turned around, knowing that my pony tail would most likely hit him on the face.

"Hey!" he protested. I was right.

His group waited on him at the doors and as I walked out I caught sight of Melanie.

"Mel!" I called out.

"Oh my gosh Sapphira! I am so sorry it is all my fault that you have to suffer at FG's hand I'm sorry, if only I made it to the roof quicker or something, it wasn't worth it-" she said frantically as she hugged me. Her head was directly under my chin.

"Shut it shrimp. It's cool." I said, I was more peeved off at FG than her to be honest so I don't get what her deal was.

"FG?" I heard someone wonder out loud.

Carlos.

We turned to them.

They were still here?

Melanie looked at them then looked at me.

I raised a brow playfully.

"Fairy Godmother?" She implied. "As in the headmistress."

The tall, black haired girl in blue gowns chuckled cutely. It was a typically girly laugh. But funny enough at least it suited her. I didn't seem fake.

"No so loud now… she may still be nearby and she might turn you into a frog in your sleep." I whispered in a scary tone into her ear, making her jump when I pinched her shoulders.

The quarter laughed along with me. I liked them already. It's about time somebody has a sense of humour in this place.

"Cut it out!" She scolded, "Who are you guys by the way? I have never seen you guys around here before."

Mal looked at her group. "I'm Mal, this is Evie…"

"Hey!" she waved cutely. She was actually tots adorable.

"Carlos"

"Wassup!"

"and this is-"

"Jay. At your service." He finished off bowing slightly. His actions leaked with sarcasm but it made his flirting just as funny.

I rolled my eyes. Does he ever stop?

"Good to know Jay." I couldn't help adding.

Melanie, of course, saw her chance and elbowed my side.

"Ooh! Someone has a crush!"

I scoffed, "Shut the hell up."

"I'm Melanie, and this princess in _love_ is Sapphira- Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a duffus, obviously. Now let's go, we have biology next and the last thing we need is a note from Mrs Melfoy –your _form room_ teacher – to give us even more bad notes.

She looked sheepishly at me. "It was just that one time…"

I rolled my eyes again, but this time playfully.

"Well anyway guys, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck trying to survive at this mad house." I advised as we left. I heard them chuckle before they walked off.

Melanie chuckled herself. "Not so loud Sapph. She might hear you." Mel added the last part looking over her shoulder.

I smiled to myself. Sometimes I felt a little cruel. But she knew I was only lying.

Then came a familiar voice as we got to our lockers.

"Yo."

Cassandra closed her locker she leaned against it with her arms crossed behind her neck. She was chewing gum. It smelled minty.

"How did it go? Did ya kill anybody?"

"No it was actually quite entertaining." I explained.

"Yeah, she met the love of her life!" butted in Melanie.

I whacked the back of her head gently.

"Ow!"

"What did I just say?" I rebuked her.

Cassandra eyed us with an amused expression.

"No offence Mel, but I think it's just your imagination. I'll get married before Saffron here even looks at a guy. Ain't that right Sapphy?" She said, her tone drenched with mockery.

"You shut it." I told her, my eyes widening.

Just then Mira ran over to us. "Hey girls, it's good to see you all."

We greeted her.

She smiled happily when we did that. She always does. Maybe because we are her only friends.

She then seemed to sadden.

"Hey, Sapphira…" she began, and I already knew where this was going. "I am so-"

"Don't even go there." I sighed.

"Seiously guys, you don't need to apologise. I knew the risk when I went in and I am much happier that it ended up this way than if all of us were to get blamed. This way at least no one's parents find out. Right?"

They all exchanged a glance and then nodded at me.

"So there you go, you can say I took one for the team."

I placed my hands on Mel's and Mira's shoulder.

"And I trust me, for this team, I would mind taking more if I had to."

They all smiled at me.

Even Cassandra. She then eyed the floor with her smile still there.

"Alright" she said, "Let's get to class. Or we will be in the bad books for sure."

We all giggled at that and followed Cassy to our next class.

* * *

 **Hello there fellow reader!**

 **So I'm practically obsessed with the Descendants and I had this idea and then this happened. I already have a sequel planned out so please stay with me.** **Please let me know if you like Sapphira's attitude? I don't want her to appear as a spoilt brat.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Ps. If you are still unsure about the parents of my OCs - next chapter.** **[Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants just my OC's]**

 **Review please**

 _ **[upload date: 13.12.15]**_


	2. Chapter 2: His Beanie

**Chapter 2**

 **His beanie**

I think I heard a bluebird sing outside my window. It sang quite nicely. Like as if it was bursting with joy to be alive. What day was it, today?

Tuesday, ugh.

"Sapphira." A deep voice called my name. I furrowed my brows. Who the hell was this?

"Sapphira!" Now the voice was high pitched.

"Saffron!" Said Cassandra in her normal voice. Owner of voice: detected.

I grunted.

The cool morning breeze chilled me to the bone when she yanked the covers off me.

"What!" I yelled in her face.

"Get up. Breakfast is already being served." She stated, already dressed in grey jeans and a purple blouse. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a purple hair band. She had a few silver bracelets dangling on her arm and she had a pair of silver earrings in today. Looking gorgeous as always. She quickly checked her hair in our body length mirror.

I fell back into my bed.

Either starve or die from lack of sleep. Mornings are always a constant struggle.

"Come on Saph. I already let you lie in today." She urged.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled.

"Okay that's it."

"Hey!" I screamed as she literally grabbed my arm and yanked me off the bed. My bottom hit the fluffy rug beside my bed.

I threw her a death glare.

She returned a cynical one.

I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Fine," I grumbled.

It took me about 3 minutes to get ready but that might be pushing it. I put on my deep blue baggy trousers, my yellow, Auradon Prep blouse, my blue school jacket and black flats. I'm already in a lot of trouble, I might as well obey the dress code. Though most people don't but still.

I applied my wings with my eyeliner, brushed my teeth and tied my hair up in a ponytail.

I opened the bathroom door placing my hand on my hips.

"'bout time chick. Let's roll." She said as she blew a bubble. It smelled of strawberries.

Breakfast is definitely a major event every morning. If for nothing else, breakfast is the reason why I attend this school and it may not even be a lie. Belle's staff makes extraordinary dishes whatever the occasion, so you may only be asking for a midnight snack but they will make it seem like you are at a christening.

As always the long tables were aligned side by side. They were decorated with fresh ripe fruit from blood red apples, to ink blue berries. They were served on silver plates. The cutlery, needless to say, was made of silver and the napkins were either blue or yellow. The plates were crisp white porcelain and the candle holders? They were so majestic they spoke for themselves. In the background, soft classical music was playing through the speakers.

Mel waved us over. "Still not a morning person, huh?" asked Mel with her mouth full.

Mira and Cassandra chuckled and Cassandra reached for the bunch of bananas. We finished our breakfasts peacefully as we eyed the others around us.

My eyes lingered on the four from remedial class, they seemed to awkwardly linger by the door as they sat down at a table on their own. Nobody waved them over. Nobody said hi to them.

Jeez, people are harsh.

Cassandra seemed to follow my gaze.

"I've been meaning to tell you some news." She began.

"Yeah, guess what-" Mel said but Cassandra cut her off.

"Mel for heaven's sake don't talk while your mouth is full!"

"Sorry, but these pancakes are too good!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Mira giggled. "You have Nutella on your nose…"

"Oh, thanks Mira." And with that she wiped it off a yellow napkin.

Cassandra shook her head jokingly.

"Anyway, you see those four guys alone by that table?" she asked discreetly.

"Yeah, they are in my remedial class, why?" I asked.

"Well, there is reason why they are there."

She leaned closer.

"You know the way we usually zone out in assembly?"

We all nodded.

"Well, last week we should've actually listened."

I arched my brows in surprise – that was new.

"Ben apparently decided on his first proclamation. He-"

"He wanted some of the children from the Isle of the Lost to be given a second chance here in Auradon." Interrupted Mel.

Cassy shot her a death glare.

It evaded her completely.

' _What…?'_

This had me wondering.

 _If they are the children of villains..._

 _Who are their parents?_

"I suppose you are looking to know who their parents are huh?" Cassy asked teasingly.

This wasn't fair. They were filled in with this before I was, they are torturing me!

I feigned indifference.

"Yeah," I crossed my arms, "That would help a little."

' _As long as Jafar's kid is not here, I won't have a prob with them. I sort of have a family grudge against him, taking that he nearly killed my parents. I wonder what he would look like.'_

"Well, the little short one, is Carlos, Cruella de Ville's son." Informed Melanie, nodding towards them.

"The girl called Mal, with purple hair, she is Maleficent's daughter." Said Mira.

"Wait! You are trying to tell, me that she is Maleficent's daughter?" I whispered hoarsely, "You mean, _thee_ Maleficent, who put a spell on Audrey's mum?"

"Uh- huh," Nodded Cassandra.

Wow. I didn't know whether I should be scared or amazed for a second.

"And the pretty girl with curly black hair…"

"Evie?" I asked.

"Yes, she's the Evil Queen's daughter." Explained Cassandra.

"No way!" I let out.

"And the guy with the long hair…"

"Cut it out Jay!" We heard a scrawny voice.

We all turned to face them. Doug, who was sitting beside me was trying to stand to get a better view.

"Serves you right, for trying to steal me checked pancakes!" I heard Jay say as him and Carlos were at it again.

I furrowed my brows again. Checked pancakes?

Doesn't he mean waffles?

"Does he not know what waffles are?" I asked airily.

"I don't think so. The children of the Isle don't enjoy the luxuries we do." Added Mirajane, making us quiet for a while.

That must really. Suck.

I mean I always complain about being a princess and the inconvenience of dresses but imagining not getting even half of that…like proper food or a descent roof over your head?

"That's actually awful…" said Cassandra.

"But they are villains, right?" admitted Melanie sadly.

But then we all looked at her and her eyes were suddenly filled with guilt.

"I guess that doesn't mean that their children are bad as well…" She quickly added.

"I know!" Piped Mira, "Why don't we befriend them?"

She looked around enthusiastically.

"I mean if we can befriend them, then it proves our theory right. No one is born fully evil. It is a choice they make."

I was liking where this was going.

"After all we can't judge people based on where they come from or people's attitudes of them."

I smiled.

"Why not." I added, "I mean before I actually knew who they were I took a liking to those guys,"

I began swinging on my chair.

"I mean a little change doesn't hurt from," I looked towards, the girls sitting near us applying make-up using their little hand mirrors.

"This." I concluded.

The girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So, what class do you have now?" Asked Mira as we walked the corridors of Auradon Prep. Her hair was in two French braids, today which made her look really adorable. She wore brown leggings and cream coloured woolly jumper. It looked quite cosy. She also wore her mum's necklace that I have never seen her without. Ever. She also held a black file in her right hand that had green peace and WWF stickers on it. Yeah, did I mention she was the ultimate tree hugger? With her mom being Pocahontas, she is vegetarian and vegan and the biggest animal lover I have ever seen. She would literally talk to animals more than she would talk to people. But to be honest, I don't blame her. They appear to be better company sometimes. For this reason however, her and Mel get along very well.

Mel of course was Ariel's and Eric's daughter and being a half mermaid she is really into marine protection and a strange fondness for both dogs and water sports. I really did love my friends. We are about as awesome as you get.

I was actually examining my schedule while sucking on a caramel flavoured lollipop when I answered.

"It would appear that I have 'Pixie-Dust Alchemy' next… whatever that is. What about you?"

My name would be Sapphira Abawa, the eldest daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine and the next in line for the throne – But that's a touchy subject so I am not going to think about that now.

"I have biology next, in Room 4." She read, then smiled. "I like biology."

I grinned at her.

"I do too, it's pretty cool. Oh hey, I gotta go, I'll meet you guys at lunch then," I leaned closer, "We'll begin planning for both operation 'colour burst' and 'new friends' okay?"

"Okay." She answered with a wink.

I waved her goodbye.

As I entered the first thing I noticed was our teacher.

He was new.

He had a bald patch. And hair that made him appear like he just finished eating live electric wires.

He had googles. Real big goggles.

He then noticed me.

"Ah, 'Pixie-Dust Alchemy?" he asked good-naturedly.

"Yes."

"Right this way please." And he gestured me inside.

Funny enough, I noticed that all seats have been taken apart from one.

And who would I be sitting beside all year?

Beanie-Boy.

Jay.

I just don't believe it.

Now that I actually noticed though, the other kids really are keeping their distance. He sat at the back, beside the window, at the desk furthest away from the door. The other desks just appeared to be magically pushed away from him, you know, as it happens.

I rolled my eyes at people's stupidity. I made my way towards my seat. I noticed Jay was staring out into the tourney field, his mind elsewhere.

That would explain why I nearly gave him a heart attack when I threw my file down on the desk. I didn't mean to throw it that hard but the sound made everyone turn their heads my way. I guess they were expecting Jay to start something but of course he didn't.

"What?" I asked spreading my arms and giving the others a cynical look.

They slowly turned back.

I took my seat without a word. I opened my textbooks and flicked through the pages.

Jay just looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked after a moment, turning to him.

He smirked.

"Nothing."

' _Good. He better not start getting any ideas.'_

The class went on and I was actually taken by surprise at how cool pixie dust alchemy was. It practically let you combine different elements with pixie dust to give you new powers or make plants grow. It was just WOW. I mean, it almost gave you the powers that Genie had. Well nothing close but maybe a tiny bit similar. I was actually paying very close attention, taking notes. When I felt a sharp pain in my right arm.

"Ow!" I yelped.

I gave Jay a glare.

"What was that for?" I whispered angrily.

He had that very annoying smile plastered on his face.

"You were concentrating so hard, I though your eyeballs very going to pop out. So I thought I'll intervene before that happened." He explained.

' _Oh the joker.'_

I glared at him one more time with my mouth agape at how- how- ANNOYING – he was.

I huffed and turned back to the board. But now all the previous notes very rubbed off. I clenched my fist. I looked at Jay's book.

I snatched it from him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He protested.

"Just shut up. It is your fault that I never got my notes taken down so now deal with it." I rebuked him as I angrily scribbled his notes onto my page.

I slid his book back when I was finished.

I _refused_ to look at him.

I could tell by the way he sat, this really amused him.

' _Well, I'm glad I am so entertaining._ '

"So then if we apply Sunflower seeds to the golden pixie dust…" Professor Andrews explained. I was about to copy the diagram when he pulled my handbook towards him and made me draw a line across it!

"Just who do you think you are?" I spat incredulously.

"Is there a problem at the back Miss Abawa?" Called the Professor from the front, making everyone turn towards me for the second time within half an hour. Why are people so damn _noisy?_

I looked at him innocently. I cannot afford to get a bad note.

"No sir, not at all. I am sorry for the interruption. Please continue." I stuttered.

This was it.

I sent Jay the angriest glare I ever sent to anyone.

He just laughed and covered his mouth to silence it.

The little-

' _Stay calm. He will only be encouraged if you get worked up_.'

I let out a frustrated sigh, straightened myself and continued drawing and fixing up my diagram. For at least 2 seconds, before another pencil left a line across the page.

"Okay. That's it!"

And I drew a line just as big on his page.

He didn't do anything for a moment.

Or the next.

I thought that I finally won and was about to get back to drawing when, he added another line with a _HIGHLIGHTER!_

I let my pencil drop and I clenched my fists.

' _How I wish I could punch him right now.'_

He really peeved me off.

I was really close to growling.

And just like that, the notes were gone again and Jay didn't have them down either. My head collided with the desk in defeat. I let out a frustrated moan.

But thankfully I was saved by the bell.

"Alright class, any extra notes you will be able to find on pages 6 to 8. Please read over pages 9 to 10 for homework. Class dismissed. Enjoy your day."

' _I am trying to, but a longhaired muscle tower is preventing me from doing so!'_

I got up and just fired everything in my bag and headed towards the door without a word, snatching up my file so angrily it actually slammed against my chest at a force. But I couldn't care. It was either this or punching that guy.

If he would dare to think that I wouldn't be able to do it, he would be wrong. I took on boxing and parkour since I was 5. I could beat him to a pulp. If only I _could_ right now!

The students really took their sweet time leaving the room meaning that Jay was able to catch up with me even though I didn't want to. Reason number one why I hate sitting at the back: You are the last one out.

I rolled my eyes as I felt his presence near me.

"So, Miss Abawa, huh?" He asked casually.

I looked at him, confused.

"Yeah, your point?" I asked him, taking down a notch.

"Aladdin's daughter?" He asked with an expression that I couldn't quite decipher.

"Yeah, why?"

He sighed. "I guess I should return this then." And with that he held up my red pencil.

My eyes widened.

"How did you-"

I snatched it from him.

"Why would you take my stuff?" I interrogated, unable to hide the curiosity from my voice.

I think he pouted.

"It's what I do… Well used to do back in the Isle…I would steal stuff for my dad so he can then later sell it at the shop."

That hit me like a tonne of bricks.

I almost felt guilty for being angry with him. It was so easy to forget he was a villain's son.

I was biting the inside of my cheek.

Then I noticed a red cloth hanging from his jean pocket.

I smiled.

"Well, you are not the only one with bad habits."

He turned to me, and the look of utter surprise on his face was completely worth it.

I dangled the red cloth on front of his face and dropped it in his hand. He smirked in complete awe.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You know, I always like to remember that my father was also the prince of thieves one time. Hunting for treasure and stuff so…"

I let the end of that sentence trail and speak for itself.

"Wait!" I heard him call.

"What?" I turned around, all of a sudden he was in front of me, standing really close.

"Why don't we prove who is the best?"

Now I knew I shouldn't have reacted with this much enthusiasm to this but the bloody temptation was far too strong.

The corridors were clearing now so we were quite shortly alone.

I leaned closer.

"What do you mean?"

He looked around suspiciously.

"We pinpoint an item and the first person to steal it without getting caught wins. And it will prove who the greatest thief is. No forfeiting." He explained proudly, crossing his arms.

I smiled coyly.

"And the loser?"

"We'll decide on that when you lose."

My mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Say what?!"

And with that he ran off to his next class with his laugh echoing throughout the corridors.

"You little-!" I yelled after him.

I was so peeved I ended up punching one of the lockers. I think I accidentally left a dint. I cringed.

' _Crap'_

I looked around. Thank God no one saw. I spread my palm across it as if hoping that would clear it away. When I realised it didn't I quickly ran on to English before I would get blamed for that.

* * *

I stormed into English like a fuming dragon and slammed my file beside Cassy who gave me her best incredulous look yet.

She had a nail file in one hand.

Mel and Mira who were sitting in front of us, looked at me in concern.

"Well, what happened to you?" Asked Mel.

"Ugh, that little no good, goof ball of an annoying-"

"Okay, okay, hold up and rewind to the start. What happened?" Calmed Cassandra.

Mel and Mira turned around curiously.

I took a few frustrated breaths before I could actually begin to explain.

"It's Jay."

Cassandra started nodding in realisation and got back to filing her nails. Though I knew she was listening. Melanie gave me a smirk while Mire attentively listened.

"What is it?"

"That little beanie-boy does not simply annoy the living day lights out of me throughout my 'Pixie-Dust Alchemy Class-"

"Wow, there is Pixie-Dust Alchemy this year? That is so cool!" Interrupted Mel.

"Yes, it has been introduced this year, which is rather odd once you think about it, because it's based on magic which is supposed to be retired and everything." Added my hippie friend.

"Yeah you are right. But anyway, mom was telling me that she heard from some of the mermaids in Neverland over the Shellphone that pixie dust alchemy was actually invented by a pirate fairy who ran away from Pixie Hollow – where all the fairies live – because she was not allowed to experiment with pixie dust so she teamed up with pirates who gave her all the resources.

We gasped in fascination.

"No way! They have mermaids _and_ Fairies in Neverland? Guys! We are so going there once I get the magic carpet."

"I admit chilling with Fairies and Mermaids does sound cool." Admitted Cassandra.

"Yes, and I heard there are Native American's there too! Who employ a very special kind of spiritual healing, which would reduce the need for artificial use of medicine here as well if only we were to learn it!" Said Mira enthusiastically.

"So totally cool." Concluded Melanie.

"My, my do you hear this girls?"

Oh I know the sound of that nasty voice.

"The freak quartet is at it again." Pointed out Audrey with that fake smile of hers.

Cassandra and I returned one as well but Mira nad Mel got quite offended, so much that it made Mira eye the floor. She only did that when she was truly upset.

' _That little worm!'_

"Well at least, we were having an interesting conversation, I'm sure you thoroughly enjoy talking about how expensive your make up was for the 6th time today but you know, it seemed a little…help me out here Sapph." Said Cassandra ask she pretended to search for the word.

"I don't know Cassy, would that be repetitive?"

"Yes Saph. Wow, such an extensive vocabulary!" She feigned surprise, "It seems to extend the boundaries of 'mascara', 'lip gloss' and 'hairspray'."

It was needless to say Audrey and her followers left for their seats almost immediately while we all smiled at each other.

"Alright class! Settle down!"

That made everyone quiet.

Mr Rosewater was a middle aged man with a strong voice and a stern expression but I knew deep down inside he was a marshmallow. How did I know? I and Cassandra happened to be her favourite students since I always like English and planned on writing my very own novel one day about my adventures and all, and Cassandra was already into literature even before she could read with her being Greek and all.

"Today we are going to start studying The Illiad. One of the most tragic and adventurous classics."

While the rest of the class frowned, Cassandra pinched my arm. And whispered in my ear.

"This is going to be so good. I read it like 600 times and mom used to read it to me when I was younger."

I nodded in approval.

Sheesh. I have read The Illiad before, since I have a soft spot for adventures but being read this at the age of maybe 4 or 5? Not that it would be that unusual…Cassandra's father is Hercules after all. She can be as badass as you can get. Her father trained her from swordsmanship to hand to hand combat and everything in between. No wonder Audrey and the others never dare to mess with us… I mean Cassy and I are pretty badass once I think about it.

I smiled.

' _Oh yeah_ '

So class dragged on as Mr R filled us in with some background info, half way through it, a piece of paper landed in front of me. I sneakily skimmed the room. Then I noticed Mal raising a brown. Sender: found. I gave her a questioning look.

I unfolded the piece of paper and I nearly exploded in laughter. It was a real life-like drawing of Audrey with Captain Hook's coat, Maleficent's horns and Cruella de Ville's top. Oh m goodness. It was priceless. There was also a line written underneath.

 _Nicely said ;)_

I sent her a mischievous smile. She then lifted a finger to her lips. Meaning: Keep quiet.

I knew I had to hide this because I'd only get into trouble. But I had to show this to Cassy.

Then it got to Mira - who cringed a little but allowed a quiet giggle.

Mel however was in a laughing fit for the rest of the class. I'm seriously surprised how she didn't get caught.

I slid the note in my pocket. It was cruel I know, and I will burn it later. It just felt...right to keep it for now. I mean hey? What goes around comes around, eh?

* * *

When our classes were _finally_ over and lunch time came. I hoarded a pile of food onto my tray then, walked outside to eat at the picnic tables. I found the girls who were really busy discussing something exciting.

"So then you and Mel will..." explained Cassy.

"Hey girls."

"Hey." They replied in unison.

"We are planning operation 'colour burst'." Informed Mel, much to Cassandra's annoyance.

She cleared her throat angrily.

"Sowie..."

"So Mira, you are blue, Melanie you will be pink and I will be yellow and Sa-"

"Nah-ah." I protested with my mouthful. "I'm sorry no can do."

"Why?" asked Melanie in disbelief.

"Listen, I can hack the school radio but that's it, with FG on my back there is no way she will let this slide. I'm sorry I need to pass on this one."

"Aw, but Sapphira!" Mira whined, "It just won't be the same without you..."

I held my hands up in protest. "Hey I didn't say I won't be helping, I will. I'll just be on the side lines and not on roller skates. That's all."

Operation 'Colour Burst' was Melanie's idea once she checked out _Sigala's Sweet Lovin'_ music video where there are girls skating around, leaving behind trails of coloured smoke while the song was playing. She planned that we all will dress up as skaters (more or less depending on our wardrobe) and do the same thing around campus next Friday, which really did seem like a good idea, knowing that FG would probably not approve...But it was for Ben, for his coronation to hype things up a bit. He might be a prince but at least he was genuinely nice not like the others so he deserves it.

Cassandra sighed in defeat. "Fine. But the next big thing, you better be in on it." She said as she poke my side.

It made me involuntarily giggle. Mira, giggled at me too.

"So with that cleared up... What about operation 'New Friends'?"

I'm glad she put that out in the open.

I took a bite from my apple and let my mind wander. It didn't need to for much longer.

I spotted a red - actually it was more maroon - beanie in the crowd. I smirked evilly.

 _'I might as well hit two birds with one stone.'_

Melanie was throwing out ideas while I let my hair down. That caught their eye because I never do this. I smoothed out my hair and let it flow around the shoulders.

"I'll break the ice. You guys just wait for the signal."

My only reply was Cassandra's gum popping. It was blue this time. I think.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and made my way over to their table, specifically behind Jay.

The others showed no signs of detection towards. Obviously, why would they? I was behind him before they could've say 'Arabian Nights'.

"You know, I'm starting to like this beanie." I mentioned casually.

"Heh-hey!" exclaimed Carlos, the look of amusement on his face clearly evident.

"Waddup." I nodded and Mal returned a smirk.

"Just what the hell do ya think you're doing?" Questioned Jay as he got up and tried to take his hat off me. It probably clashed with what I had on but I didn't care.

I dodged him easily and ended up taking one of his fries. It was then that he only stopped.

"Item number one: Your beanie. Steal it back."

I could see he was getting irritated.

I only smiled viciously at him. Payback for this morning.

"Give it back! " he said while he flung his arms at me, I easily evaded his hand, while ocassionally jumping across the picnic table or swinging from a nearby branch. He was getting tired.

I pulled myself up on the tree and sat there.

"Giving up ?" I called down.

"Never!" was the only response. "And besides this isn't fair! You never told me before you stole it!"

Meanwhile Mal, Carlos and Evie were really enjoying the show and Carlos seemed to appreciate it the most. He even clapped as he laughed. I could see Jay's eyes throwing daggers at him. He was being childish.

He threw his hands up. "Okay, you win." He kind of mumbled the end of the sentence.

I cupped one hand on my ear.

"What was that?" I called, "I couldn't quite catch that." And gave him a knowing grin.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. But I think I noticed a smirk tugging on his lips.

He sighed.

"You win."

I laughed and summersaulted onto the lawn, chuckling with content.

I let him take his beanie and sat beside him.

Carlos was still laughing.

"That was funny." Stated Evie.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you get beaten by a girl, more or less a princess." teased Mal.

Even I laughed at that.

"Shut up." Jay grumbled, looking a little, offended?

I pouted at him.

"Well look who is grumpy," I cooed and pinched his cheek.

He looked at me, shocked and his hand covered his left cheek that I pinched.

I decided to ignore that.

"So guys, how's day two?" I enquired casually, while taking some more of Jay's fries this time dipping it in some ketchup.

He grabbed my wrist.

"Hey! just because you've won round one doesn't mean that you can just eat my fries! It's my lunch." He protested.

I arched my brows, "Say what? There is another round?"

"Yeah," he said as he let go of my wrist and finally let me eat some fries, "The best out of three." He added proudly.

I rolled my eyes. He was so childish.

"Whatever" I said and I reached for another fry.

"Seriously! Would you stop taking my food!" he exclaimed.

"It's not my fault. Mine's back there."

I jerked my thumb towards our table.

Mal eyed my gang for a while. Her eyes then lit up with recognition.

"Oh, they are the girls who were sitting beside you in, English, right?" she asked.

"Yup." I nodded.

Mal smirked at me again as I remembered the little note.

"You know, I have a feeling, you guys and us would have a lot in common."

Mal and Evie exchanged a glance. Silent girl convo!

"Yeah, why don't you call them over." She suggested.

Bingo!

I flashed a smile.

I turned around and whistled using my fingers then waved at them.

They caught on.

 _'Mira is even bringing my heap of food! Bless her!'_

I thought I felt my eyes tear up.

Then the smell of pizza hit my nose.

Yes, I did tear up then.

"Hi." Greeted Mira as she took a seat beside Evie.

"Wassup." Said Cassy as she took the seat next to Jay. Popping another gum bubble.

"Hey!" exclaimed Melanie as she sat beside Mal.

"Oh, you are that girl from before..." mentioned Mal.

"Melanie." Finished Carlos.

We looked at him in unison.

"What?"

He looked around.

"I'm good with names."

We chatted away during lunch. They told us how their first few days have passed at Auradon Prep. Mal suddenly became popular by giving several a new hair-do with that magic spell book of her's . Jay and Carlos, much t Carlos' disappointment, joined the Tourney team while Evie has fallen - wait for it, this is gross - in love with Chad. I mean Chad, of all people. The only thing charming about that guy is his second name. I desperately tried to convince her otherwise, that he is not 'amazingly handsome' and 'mannerly' but she wouldn't have any of that. Between you and me I highly doubt she even registered that I was speaking to her, she was 'away with the fairies'. By the end of lunch we became well acquainted and if they weren't from the Isle of the Lost I would've easily said that they are normal people just like us. It's funny how people always judge people on where they come from. I guess operation 'New Friends' was a success.

* * *

 **Thank you for reviewing and following**

 **Shout out to: [Mystery Girl] for her review! It is very much appreciated.** **Thanks for reading and p** **lease review?**

 **Ps. Are my characters okay so far? Is there anything you don't like? Or would like to happen? Is Sapphira still cool? Are they being really mean or just okay ?**

 **[Upload date: 14.12.2015]**

 **[Disclamer: I do not own Descendants just my OCs]**

 **[Re-upload date: 16/02/2016 - sorry I didn't realise the last paragraph wasn't uploaded & I also corrected some spelling mistakes as well. Hugs x]**


	3. Chapter 3: Her Bowtie

Funny, when Cassandra casually remarked how 'rotten' my nails were this morning and 'when am I finally going to learn how to use a nail file properly', I never really gave it much thought. But as I was hanging off the diamond chandelier in the main foyer and holding Jay's left leg, I ended up eyeing my nails and… Yes. This time I must agree with her. They did look bad. I had a bit of dirt underneath them but that was because I was tree climbing this morning. It wasn't really that noticeable. I sort of had to squint to see it.

" _Saph!_ " Hissed Jay in panic.

I sent him an 'I'm working on it!' look as I tried to grab his right leg which slipped my grasp a moment ago. It wasn't my fault he was a lump of muscle!

For the love of the heaven's why do I always end up in situations like this?

But this may sound a little confusing so let me fill you in on what just happened a few hours ago when Fairy Godmother did not want to turn me into a frog…

* * *

It all started in Remedial Class, where I was just casually boring my ass off, minding my own business and drawing two headed camels in my notebook, when Jay _conspicuously_ slid a neatly folded note (sort of) on my notebook.

I scowled and looked up at him. He was swinging on his chair smirking at me while he waited for me to read the note.

I gave him a 'what are you doing look?!'.

He was so conspicuous about it! Like literally Mal and Evie even noticed and eyed the both of us in amusement. The sole reason why FG just happened not to see was because she was scrawling – okay her handwriting was actually pretty decent – _inscribing_ our next set of questions on the board!

Like what the hell?!

I quickly opened the damn note.

 _The idiot!_

Is he _trying_ to get himself into trouble?!

I caught Evie's eyes, who was smirking at me very suggestively.

I looked at the note.

My eyes widened.

I sent an unintentional, panicky look back at her.

' _No…'_ I mouthed, shaking my head before she caught the wrong idea. But I saw that in the way she turned back that her mind was not to be changed.

My shoulders slumped in defeat before I rolled my eyes.

' _Whatever…'_

She may believe whatever she wants.

By the time my attention returned to the note, Jay was still eyeing me excitedly with that mischievous look in his eyes that just screamed that he knew something that I didn't – and that annoyed me, _very_ much.

The little douchebag…

Meanwhile FG turned back and resumed her legalised torment.

I read the note subtly.

"Alright darlings," she felt the need to chime, "The next set of questions will focus on kindness to animals. You see it is very important to treat animals with kindness as they are loving and feeling creatures who will deeply appreciate being treated kindly-"

"WHAT?" I roared.

Then I quickly slammed my hand on my mouth but refused to look up from my notebook.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Miss Abawa," she said scornfully.

I looked up, looking as innocent as a new-born baby. I knew what was coming.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you disagree with any of the things I mentioned by any chance?" she asked, forcing a smile.

"No not at all. I completely agree. I love animals. Especially exotic ones. What you have just said is quite true," I quickly stammered, "I mean back home we have a large menagerie and a tiger for a pet. He is very fluffy and likes kitten toys. But he hates it when you coo him," I turned to Mal and I put on really serious expression, "Do not coo him," I reinforced. "A guy did that once. Boy, all that was left of him was his arm…!"

Mal and Evie were trying very hard to withhold their laughter.

"What?" Exclaimed Carlos in panic, fully turning around to see me. I don't think he realised I was making half of this story up…

"Yeah!" I nodded like I meant it, "Fluffy ate the rest of him…" I finished with a chilling tone.

I could see the colour drain from Carlos' face as he turned around and I'm pretty sure even his freckles decided to leave him for a moment I scared him that much.

He started to whimper.

Then Jay pinched his shoulders, "Rawr!"

"Ah!" he yelped.

We all giggled.

He just sent us all a glare. "Not funny guys!"

FG cleared her throat audibly.

We quietened down, then she finally continued.

I let out a sigh of relief and slumped back in my seat.

I looked at the note again.

' _This guy is crazy.'_ I couldn't help thinking.

As remedial class ended, I lingered by the door impatiently as I waited for Jay.

After FG, Mal, and the others followed shortly, but Jay was still packing up, and taking his sweet damn time.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

This guy is going to be the death of me.

I quickly looked around.

No one was within earshot.

I went up to him, slamming the note on his desk.

I crossed my arms angrily.

His annoying smirk that I could punch him for reappeared and looked at me all smug.

"Explain this." I demanded.

"What's wrong? I thought it was pretty obvious. It says 'Item Number Two-"

"I am not illiterate! I can read what it says. What I am trying to say is that 'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" I practically screamed at him.

He didn't bat an eyelid. This amused him a lot, I could tell.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why? I don't see what's wrong."

I face palmed.

"You do not see what is wrong? You do not see what is wrong?! Do you realise what item you picked to steal?" I asked in disbelief. I think that beanie of his was slowly frying his head and he was no longer thinking straight.

"Yeah, Fairy Godmother's bow tie." He said, without the slightest bit of regret or fear or anything.

"Exactly! Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, we have a moving target."

"No! Do you know what will happen if we get caught even attempting this?"

"Aha, you see this is the part where you're wrong, who says that I will get caught?" he asked. He was starting to get really cocky.

I opened my mouth to mock him but instead I attempted to reason with him once more.

"That is not what I mean! If I get caught twice snooping around, trying to steal from FG in three days, I will be done for! They will not just suspend me but tell my parents! I can't have that!"

"Just admit it: It's way over your head."

I glared at the little shithead.

"And you…Think how badly it will reflect on you. You are in the tourney team now. What will they think if you are caught _stealing from the principal_?"

He pouted at that.

"Alright," he finally said, "We will try and snatch it then whoever gets its first must also leave it back to her without getting caught. Easy!" He concluded as that would solve the problem.

I just looked at him blankly.

He is a dufus.

"Fine!" I practically shouted at him. "But if I win this round _again_ ,"

 _Oh the tricks that I have up my sleeve!_

"You will have to run down the hallway in a _pink, frilly, dress._ "

I edged closer to him with the last three words, wearing an evil smile.

He blinked several times before he agreed.

"Fine."

I blanked.

"What?"

"Fine. But, you will have to do my Pixie Dust Alchemy homework for a month, if I win."

"Ugh! You are unbelievable!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He leaned on the desk, "It's not as bad as being seen in a pink frilly dress alive."

I laughed, but for real this time… in quite a while.

"And also, you cheated the last time anyway." He mentioned airily.

"What?!" I snapped

"You did! You didn't tell me that you were going to steal my beanie!"

"Boo-hoo, you usually don't tell people that you are going nip things from them!"

He scowled at me playfully but left it at that. When he finished packing he slung his bag on his shoulder.

"Would you actually do it?" I asked after a little while, trying to keep the amusement out of my voice.

"Yeah, if you would do my homework." He replied casually.

I rolled my eyes.

"What's the biggie about Pixie-Dust Alchemy? It's totally straight forward!" I said as we began to walk out of the classroom.

"Nah, I just don't get why you have to use blue pixie dust for everything. It's way over my head. I bet you fairies don't-"

I slammed my hand on his mouth, giving him an incredulous look.

"Page 6, paragraph 5: Claiming that fairies are not actual entities is more likely to kill a fairy close by! Did you not read the pages for homework?!"

"Why was I supposed to?"

"Ugh! You are actually unbelievable!"

"Why thanks, I know I have good looks and all-"

"Oh shut up!"

"Te-heh." He laughed lightly.

I tried to, but I couldn't really hide that smirk that tugged on the edges on my lips.

* * *

Pixie-Dust Alchemy flew, as always, too quickly if you ask me and the bell rang for break time which usually lasted 20 minutes. I hurried to my locker outside. I was trying to quickly shove my books into my locker. Unfortunately, I had to hold the piles of paper and textbooks that were threatening to escape from my locker so switching textbooks took a while. A clean up was long over-due and it was only September... While I was withholding a wave of stationery, with one hand and unpacking with the other, a shadow loomed over me. I stopped for a moment. But when I heard the chuckle I rolled my eyes in annoyance and resumed packing my bag.

"What do you want?" I asked, not too harshly, without looking up.

"Oh not much. I just noticed that you seemed to be struggling and I just wanted a better view. Watching you suffer is very amusing." He said, sounding all smooth and stuff.

I looked straight up at him, with a puzzled expression on my face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked incredulously.

He only chuckled.

"And I am not struggling…"

Just then I forgot what my hand was holding back and I was about to point a finger at him when my locker spilled, covering the corridors with my English essays, my biology homework... highlighters… file paper… Do I have to give details?

I face palmed. Jay was unsuccessfully holding back a laugh which eventually exploded when I glared at him.

"Not. A. Word." I growled slowly.

While Jay was busy laughing his ass off, I was trying, but failing, to cram everything back into my locker and just when I thought I got it, it all spilled back out again.

"Oh for the love of!" I fumed.

The useless, muscle head wiped a tear before he handed me a few pages that I missed.

"Here." He said, still laughing. He then cleared his throat, "Why yes, yes. I would have to agree. You are certainly not struggling with your locker. No…"

"You are an absolute…" I couldn't quite finish my sentence because it melted into a smirk.

"Give me those." I said, while I was holding my _Mythology & Ancient History _book diagonally to stop the tidal wave of paper with one hand, and snatched more sheets from him. I stood there for a second, then I prepared myself.

"Okay, here I go-"

"Can I be honest here, this is actually painful to watch. Even for me." He glanced at his imaginary watch, "How long have you been at this? An hour?"

I scowled. "Shut up." I said simply, "I got this." Trying to reassure myself.

He shook his head,

"You let go, I'll slam it shut." He said it casually, like as if he was doing me a really big favour.

"Listen I do not need your he-" But before I could finish, he grabbed my wrist, took my hand away and slammed it shut. The lock clicked. And it was done.

I tipped my head up and wrinkled my nose. "Well. Okay. That's that sorted." I looked up at him. "Thanks," My gaze shifted aside, "I guess."

"Yeah, no biggie." The corridor was starring to clear as people were heading out onto the lush lawns or down to the cafeteria for food. He leaned closer.

"Listen, er," He began, and he checked around a final time, "I've been talking to Mal, who's been talking to Jane, you know. Fairy G's daughter?"

I rolled my eyes casually.

"Yeah, well I found out that she keeps a spare _item number two_ ," He said that while doing speech marks, "In her office so we don't have to steal it _off_ her," He explained leaning back on my locker crossing his arms. He seemed very pleased with himself, as always.

I threw my hands up.

"Yes, _and?"_ I was expecting him to say more.

He looked all puzzled as why I didn't understand.

"What do you mean and? I thought that you didn't want to get in trouble for this so I thought if we try and take the spare one in her office instead of the one that she wears you don't have to stress about getting caught and all. You know, just saying." He shrugged. "A bow tie is a bow tie, as long as its FG's of course." He added with that stupid smirk of his.

I blinked a couple of times. Before it actually hit me. He would actually give me this tip just so that I wouldn't get in trouble?

I pouted.

"Yeah…" I thought more about it. "Yeah! Oh my gosh, this is actually an amazing opportunity then!"

I signalled him to walk with me. He scanned around for people as if he wasn't sure if I was signalling him. I threw my head back.

"Jay. Hurry up!" I whined.

When he finally caught up to me I began, "So, if my information is correct, then there will be a staff meeting held at the start of lunch time, down in the staff room." He gave me a confused look. "The room with the stain glassed windows on the bottom floor." "Oh." He nodded.

"Well anyway, that means Fairy G won't be in her office for nearly all of lunch time then we could steal it!" I exclaimed slamming my fist down on my palm in approval at my genius. Dough is an excellent source of information. Now it was my turn to look all smug so I crossed my arms and looked at him.

He was nodding as if deep in thought. Then we both stopped and he put his hand on my shoulder. "Saph. I want to sincerely thank you for the tip. Now I will win for sure. Thanks for doing my homework in advance," And with that he clicked his tongue and slipped away with a smirk, leaving me dumbfounded at the spot.

Of course! I face palmed. I was so stupid! The whole point of the bet was to snatch it before he did!

"Argh! You little-!" I screamed after him. I turned a few heads, but whatever. They know me well enough now.

I turned sharply on my heels and was about to stomp my way to the picnic table where our gang was, when I realised I didn't even get the textbooks that I needed from my locker.

"Dammit!"

* * *

In Biology I sat beside Mira and still fuming for being so stupid. I ended up angrily scribbling on the edge of my notebook until Mira poked me with her pencil. I just smiled at her with my 'I got stuff on my mind that's all' smile. She understood and left it at that.

Then as I walked into Music & Song Writing I spotted, Audrey and her squad.

' _Ugh._ ' I mentally shuddered. Like honestly I don't know what those girls were playing at. They were always acting so affected and wore designer clothes, just so that they could flaunt their wealth. They behaved like as if their bloodline made them better than everyone else. It kind of repulsed me then and there. The perfectly made nails, shiny, curly hair, and tiaras! In class! Completely ridiculous.

I noticed Mel had already picked a good spot beside the window so I sat beside her. "Sup, shrimp? How's life?" I enquired casually.

She looked up from her notebook. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hey! Not much, I'm just making a feeding and pampering rota for the Auradon Prep Campus Animal Committee for Dude." She replied hastily. "Oh, I see." She seemed pretty busy so I left her to it. Our teacher wasn't there yet so I took out a raspberry flavoured lollipop from my pocket. "And how's that going so far?" I asked lazily as I began to swing on the chair.

"Pretty good." She replied, "Though I still have to find someone for Tuesday…"

I smiled as she began to chew on the end of her pencil. She will soon realise that it had an eraser on the end of it…

"Pfft! Pfft! Ew…" She emitted.

I laughed. She scowled at me.

"You've seen it coming haven't you?" She concluded.

I only smiled knowingly at her.

I noticed Ben was in the middle of the squad with Audrey plastered on his arm. The poor guy, what was he thinking? The others, Raymond, Princess Tina's son and Rapunzel's son Pascal were there too. Laughing along with everyone else. Recently, ever since they have received new hairdo from Mal, Lonnie and Jane were flocking around them too… though Jane doesn't do this class.

In fact, when I realised nearly all of the 'Royals' were there. Yeah, I haven't mentioned this yet but the 'Royals' was the unofficial name for the descendants of the famous royal princes and princesses. They all hung around in a group acting all 'royal' and stuff. Ugh. They were so girly it made me frown. Not to mention the guys were wusses.

I was asked to join, back in middle school. I of course said "Hell no." Ever since then we don't along. And by 'we' I mean all of my gang along with a few others who were similarly of royal blood but didn't dig the glitter and stuff.

Just then, Ms. Darbus walking into class, automatically silencing everyone. She was eyeing a sheet on her clipboard, not even looking at her students.

When she finally looked up she was behind her desk.

"Good morning class. Let me do the roll call so we may begin our first topic in Music & Song Writing Class: Spontaneous song writing!" She chimed.

I rolled my eyes while still swinging on my chair whereas Mel's eyes grew wide and she glanced at me in terror. Just another burden of being a princess…

I sighed and took out my Remedial Class Notebook and finished off my two-headed camel.

* * *

"Neptune's beard!" Mel complained, using her grandad's words while throwing her hands up.

"I am most certainly _not_ going to waste my time writing dumb songs about finding dumb princes for a whole year! Saph! This is ridiculous! Whose idea even was this?!" She vented as I walked beside her.

"Ugh!" she continued.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad, I mean we'll spend the next half of the year learning to play instruments." I told her, trying to sound reassuring.

She groaned. "That doesn't make it better!"

She let out a frustrated sigh as she glanced at the agenda for study this year – frowning.

I sent a sheepish smile her way.

"Aw come on, you used to tell me you sang lots with your mom when you were younger…" I began,

"Yes I did, but that was before Dad signed that new contract, you know – the one for the cruisers. Since then he didn't really have time for me anymore and neither did mom as between running her their part of the country and the expanding cruise line business… I guess I got out of practice. That's all." She explained sadly.

"Hey now shrimp!" I said as I threw an arm around her shoulders, "People say you never really loose a skill once you have it so I'm pretty sure you'll sing far better than Audrey and her gang."

She gave me a sarcastic look. "Sure."

I chuckled.

"I dunno Saph, I really don't wanna do this… I hate leaving you like this – alone – in there but singing? It's really not my thing right now. I'll just go to Fairy Godmother-"

I hissed.

"Huh? Is everything okay?" She queried, perking an eyebrow.

"Erm, I just remembered I forgot something back at the… it's really nothing important I just have to go and – I'll catch up with you in a bit!" I said as I sprinted down the hallway towards FG's office.

' _Dammit, I'm so stupid! I totally forgot about snatching her bowtie!'_ I rebuked myself. I stopped in the hall and checked my watch. Lunch just started and there was no one around. So after one final check, I grabbed on the banister and hauled myself several flights up to where her office was. When I though the coast was clear I landed on the red carpet without a sound. Just then, as I turned around the corner, I caught a glimpse of Fairy G.

I threw myself behind a statue.

My eyes grew wide from fear and I think I stopped breathing.

I heard the thudding of her heels on the carpet before she was about to pass me though she suddenly stopped. "Hello?" She queried, "Is somebody there?"

' _Thank God I was wearing earrings today!'_

I quickly took out my left earring with a swift movement before I revealed myself. I feigned surprise.

"Oh, Fairy G."

"Sapphira, what are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

I drew aside my hair to reveal my earring-less ear.

"I'm looking for my earring, Mrs. You see I lost it and I basically looked everywhere but I can't seem to find it and I was thinking maybe it was along here somewhere… And I just wish I could find it cos you see my mother gave it to me when I was little… I had it nearly all my life and –"

"Alright! Alright, my dear! Please _do_ have a look around." She concluded as she held her hands up to stop my blabbering. "You have my permission… just please … don't get into any bother."

It sounded more like a plea than a request, to which I only replied sheepishly: "Over a missing earring?"

She gave me a knowing look before she headed on for her meeting. I waited until she was around the corner that I let out a sigh of relief. I rolled my eyes and mentally cursed Jay for his _genius_ plan. I'll make sure to pick out something extremely _inconvenient_ for him to steal… like a bra or something. I smirked evilly. _'Or maybe worse…'_

When I reached FG's door to her office, I didn't even get a chance to reach for the handle before I a mountain slammed into me.

"Ugh." I emitted.

"Oh, Hi Sapphira," He said cheerily before a smirk appeared on his face. "So about my homework…" He trailed as he dangled the piece of pink cloth in front of me. I glared at him.

"Gimme that!" I demanded, like five-year-old.

"Ah-ah! Now how does the saying go…Finders keepers"

"S'not fair! I had to hold up Fairy G while you were able to snatch that!" I protested, lamely.

"Well, I guess you could say, it was a joint effort." He informed as he tucked the piece of cloth in his jacket.

"Wait!" I said before he ran off. "Okay, I admit. You win… I said waving a finger at him before he could make any remarks, "But only because you got here first because A: you were let out of class earlier…cos I'm guessing you had a free class and B: Because I gave you the tip."

"So…?"

"Duh, so! It's very clearly a draw. You couldn't have done this without me." I concluded crossing my arms smugly.

"Aw come on, you are just naming everything under the sun so that I can't win this round. And what's worse, we'd have to do best out of 5 then!" He whined.

I allowed a smirk. "I thought you liked challenges…"

He glared at me.

"What are you two doing here?" Demanded FG crossly, her gaze slicing through me as she placed her hands on her hips. I literally gulped and my eyes widened in shock. Jay just looked surprised but he pulled off looking calm quite well. "Erm," I stuttered.

"We were just… I mean," I coughed. "I mean, Jay here got lost and I decided to help him out since he doesn't know his way around and then I mentioned my lost earring to him and he said he has seen it when he was looking for…"

"The library!" He butted in before he looked at me approvingly. "Cos studying is really important."

Fairy Godmother shared a glanced between us, suspiciously. Then she crossed her arms, squinting.

"Oh, really now…"

"Yes!" I confirmed enthusiastically, "Look!" Then I showed her my 'recovered' earring.

She leaned closer to me. "Both of you: Outside. Now." Her low tone couldn't have been more chilling.

"Yes ma'am." We replied in unison, scurrying away as quickly as possible.

When we reached the corner, I let out a sigh of relief. I heard Jay do the same.

"That was close." He concluded playfully. I let out a nervous giggle.

"Yeah, you bet. You played along nicely by the way." I said, while throwing him a light dig in the arm.

"Oh my goodness!" Came a squeal.

Jay and I shared a horrified look and broke into a sprint down the hallway.

"This way!" I yanked him to the left.

We could hear her heels on the soft carpet as she stomped after us. She was gaining in!

As we ran down the stairs into the foyer… the sound of her approaching changed. Her heels, instead of emitting a _thud-thud_ sound, it all of a sudden changed to a _clip-clop._ Which could only mean one thing: She was nearing the foyer already.

"What now?!" Asked Jay in panic.

I frantically scanned the foyer for a way out. I then spotted the chandelier, directly level with the flight of stairs where we were standing.

I allowed a mischievous smirk. _If he can pull this off we might just make it._

"Hey Jay," I asked coyly.

"What?" He demanded with a hint of fear. He then followed my gaze.

"Your insane." He breathed.

* * *

So yeah that's how I ended up here. I was literally ready to slap him silly for getting me into this mess. If I were to get caught…

Then suddenly a sound resonated through the foyer which we both dreaded.

 _Clip-clop, clip-clop._ Fairy Godmother's heels. _Clip-clop._

She stomped her way across the foyer when she abruptly stopped in the middle. Right. Underneath. The chandelier. Just then, my maroon hair bobble came loose and fell right beside Fairy Godmother.

Jay and I held our breath. I trickle of sweat rolled off my brow.

"If I get my hands on those rascals!" She fumed hysterically before she let out an exasperated huff.

We didn't let go of our breath until she was halfway down the corridors.

When we did Jay looked up at me a flashed that sneaky smile of his. That boastful one when he thinks he did something totally amazing. Yeah, right.

I involuntarily smirked back at him though. I couldn't help it. He was so damn full of himself.

Just then my muscles remembered that I have been holding a multi-storey muscle tower and he slipped my grasp. He landed heavily on the floor. I hissed.

"You 'kay?" I enquired cautiously.

He moaned in pain.

"Oops." I added, before I jumped off the chandelier.

"Oops? Really?!" He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes as I held my hand out to him, to help him get to his feet.

"You'll live," I added casually.

"Thanks." He said as he took my hand. I nodded. He gave me one of his sneaky smirks. I returned one of my own. It wasn't until then that I realised he was still holding my hand.

I coughed a little and took my hand back.

"So, erm, the tie." I stammered.

"The what?"

"The tie, in your hand."

"Oh, yeah."

"What about it?"

And that's all it took before we both began laughing.

Meanwhile Dough walked through the front doors, in his usual bowtie, holding a clipboard.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked, looking rather confused.

We both stopped laughing and Jay immediately hid the bowtie.

I cleared my throat.

"Dough! Hello. Hi. How are you? What are you doing here?" I stammered wearing a beautiful fake smile.

"Em, nothing much. Just back from a meeting with FG. Student council meeting and stuff." He then looked at Jay's awfully innocent face.

"What about you guys?"

I arched my brows questioningly.

"What are you guys doing here? You know, in the middle of lunch. Alone."

"What?" was all I could manage.

"Eh, the truth is, Saph here has kindly offered to show me around." He added totally smoothly.

"Yes. Yes. That's totally it. I've been giving him a tour!"

"Aha," he said glancing between me and Jay, suspiciously.

"Okay, then why do have FG's tie in your hands?"

We both glanced down at the said item.

"The thing is… we found it on the floor." He began lamely.

"You know how FG gets sometimes…With all her running around…"

"Yeah, good thing I'm heading to her office. I can, you know leave it in for her." He offered, reaching for the bowtie.

Jay and I shared a very grateful look.

"That would be great. Thanks man!"

And with that Jay handed Dough the stolen item and Dough nodded before heading off.

That was my cue.

I bolted outside and judging from the loud footsteps that me, Jay did too. Once we were outside we easily melted into the crowd of students who were enjoying their lunch on the lush green grass outside.

"Okay I think we are far away now." I stated.

"Ya think?" He asked, his tone laced with amusement.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"So? How is this gonna be then? Huh?" I enquired, because this clearly was a draw.

"The bet?"

I nodded.

"Well, I guess I won't have pixie dust alch-"

My death glare probably cut him off because there is no way that he was gonna get away with that.

"Okay, okay!" He said, holding his hands up defensively. "Just kidding. Chill."

I sighed.

"Best out of 5. And that's my final offer." I concluded holding out my hand.

Jay smirked at me and we shook on it.

"It seems like you are really serious about your reputation as a princess of thieves, huh."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I shrugged and we started walking.

"I suppose I shouldn't like it. But let's face it," I spread my arms, "I'm the best there is."

* * *

Melanie was surprised at how she became the Head of the Auradon Prep Campus Animals Committee. She had to admit at first it was quite tiresome and she only tagged along with Mira for the sake of it but eventually she had come to love it. She loved the horses and treasured the parrots and the bunnies. But out of them all she adored the doggies. Especially a furry mutt called Dude.

They have been best friends from the start. He immediately took a liking to Melanie from the second she walked through the kennel doors. He began jumping up and down from the excitement of seeing a new face. Melanie of course, as she came to realise a few hours later, practically adopted him due to his adventurous and energetic nature. They were basically peas in a pod. Except Dude was a lot furrier.

So Melanie has made sure that she got to be his guardian for most of the time. She came to see him every morning before school, and before she went to bed. And occasionally she would sneak him up to her bed when the nights were a little colder. Then of course she fed him, groomed him, walked him and cuddled him on a daily basis.

And before she knew it, she began to care for the rest of the pooches and bunnies and parrots and even the horses the same way. Fairy Godmother, upon realising her 'admirable commitment' asked whether she would like to be Head of the Committee. Her answer was nothing more than an instantaneous "Yes!". This way she could spend even more time with the animals as well as with her favourite furry friend, Dude.

As part of her regular routine, Melanie was on her way to the kennels to begin feeding the dogs. When she arrived they all barked happily to greet her and of course their evening meal.

"Alright, alright! I am here, please await your meal in an ordinary fashion. And no Waffles, you need to stop chewing Peanut's ear! I told you he doesn't like it!" She said as she separated two adorable pugs.

"Stop it now! Here, have some," She began as she lifted off a can from the shelf and read the label, "Some…Lamb in gravy. Seriously guys, I often wonder how you guys like this stuff. But hey! If it makes you happy."

"Woof! Woof!"

"I'm coming right up Dude!" she called, then proceeded to the next kennel.

"Hey there you old soldier! How are you holding up eh?" She enquired as she cuddled an old Golden Retriever who went by the name of Sam. "I got you a real special treat today from the kitchens!"

At that the grey whiskered pooch raised his head in excitement.

"Oh yes: leftovers!" Melanie confirmed as she took out a plastic box from her bag.

This elicited a friendly bark from Sam who wagged his tail excitedly as Melanie filled his dish.

"Woof! Woof!" Exclaimed Dude, who was now becoming extremely ecstatic.

"And, last but not least!"

As Melanie opened the Dude's kennel, much to Melanie's surprise, Dude simply burst through the opening gap and made a run for it.

"Dude no!" She cried but it was too late, for Dude has bolted towards the Tourney Field.

With no other option, Melanie did too.

Meanwhile, our youngest transfer student was taking Tourney lessons from no other than the Prince himself. After limbering up briefly Prince Ben informed Carlos of today's activity.

"So Carlos, I hope you are ready." He said encouragingly.

"Sure, I guess." Said Carlos hesitantly.

"Don't worry today we are starting off with something light. See that line over there I need to sprint to that line as fast as you can. Okay?"

"Sure," replied Carlos with a confident smirk on his face, "I can do that."

"Good, then let's do some sprits shall we?"

Carlos nodded and got into position.

"Okay, go!" He shouted.

Just then he thought he heard barking, followed by screams from a certain team mate of his.

"Carlos?" He enquired.

He soon realised he was being chased by Dude, the campus mutt.

"Dude!" He heard another voice and quite shorty he saw Melanie dart through the trees.

"Melanie?"

"He got out! Chase. Now!" She informed in shallow breaths, not stopping to explain.

And before he knew it he was rushing after Melanie.

"Melanie! Wait!" He called.

"Dude!" Shouted Melanie.

"Woof! Woof!" Barked Dude.

"AAAAhhh!" Screamed Carlos as he ran along a woodland path and up a tree like a cat.

Dude of course could not follow him but he continued barking.

"Dude!" She exclaimed completely out of breath. She took a breather and then regarded the boy up on the tree. She of course immediately realised that it was Carlos but the fact that he was petrified of a pooch barely half his size kind of made her wonder.

"Vicious pack animal! Get it away!" He squealed before he caught sight of Melanie, "Run!" He called, "Before he rips you apart!"

"What?!" Mel's eye brows immediately furrowed.

Dude a vicious pack animal. He sounded almost like as he has never met a dog before. Then it hit her. They may not even have dogs on the Isle of the Lost.

"Oh." She emitted quietly. And all of a sudden she kind of felt sorry for the guy almost weeping on the top of the tree from fright.

She smiled sheepishly at him, though he did not see. He was hugging the tree branch too hard.

"Dude! Come here."

And just like that, Dude obediently sat by her feet and she picked him up.

"You know, I'm not sure where you've heard that dogs are vicious pack animals but…"

"My mom. She's…She's a dog expert." He admitted shakily.

"Oh." Said Melanie as her eyes widened.

Her mom. Cruella de Ville. That explains a lot.

"But… He's an exception."

"What?"

"I mean look at him," She directed her gaze to her fluffy friend in her arms, "Does he look vicious to you?" She said innocently as she gave Dude a belly rub.

Carlos took a moment to consider.

Then slowly, he descended from the tree and edged closer to them.

"Now that you mention it, he doesn't look that vicious."

"Guys!" Called Ben as he finally found them. "Mel, what happened?"

"Nothing much, just introducing Carlos to Dude. Carlos this is Dude. Dude this is Carlos."

"Oh. Right."

"Hi Dude." Cooed Carlos as he began scratching under his chin.

"Hey, maybe you should let Carlos and Dude spend some time together." Suggested Ben.

Carlos' eyes shot up at Ben while Melanie just smiled, agreeing.

"Here, hold him."

"What? You sure?" Asked Carlos with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Of course! Just bring him back to the Kennels when you're done. His will be the empty one." She explained with a smile.

"Thanks, Mel." He said sheepishly.

"No problem." She said offering him her brightest smile. "I'll see you guys later."

As she turned swiftly around she never noticed the light pink tint of Carlos' cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **More to come! :)**

 **Thank you for patiently waiting for the update & apologies for it being a very very super late one.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed and please review and tell me what you liked or loathed or any thoughts or ideas.**

[Upload date: 02/11/2016]


End file.
